Midnight Shenanigans
by SphericalRainbow
Summary: Miku wakes up to Gumi making noises in her ear. After a moment of chatter, they go and do stupid stuff early in the morning, like break into a rundown convenience store and sing in the middle of no where. Will Miku fall deeper into love with her green-haired companion? Or will she find it too much trouble? T for language and suggestive themes. Miku x Gumi one-shot. Vocaloid AU.


"Candy? From strangers? Hella creepy-especially if you're inhuman," Miku pouted, crossing her arms.

"Whaddya mean 'hella creepy'? Not a language I like. And don't say 'inhuman', I find that very offensive." The flamboyant unicorn-centaur huffed, blowing a piece of his pink bubblegum-pure mane from his eyes. "Plus, it's good candy."

 _Just how high am I right now?_ Miku sighed and reached out, grabbing a clump of the hair and popped it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment, then her face lit up. "Oh mother of all that is holy." The centaur brayed, pulling up on its hind legs and did the thing with its front hooves. Miku saw something white from the corner of her eyes and she looked behind her, only to be greeted by white, feathery wings. She beamed, reaching out to touch them.

"Now, now, patience. Now you need some bone from the angel fish to touch them without tainting them-to fly nonetheless!"

"Angel-fish?!" Miku giggled and spun, running off to where she imagined it to be-a lake. Luckily for her, there wasn't one too far away. She got down and dipped her hand in the vibrant purple water and let a happy sound emerge from her throat, only to be replaced by a gasp and a yelp. She pulled back, a piranha-like creature with candy corn teeth was attached to her wrist. She squealed and shook it off, standing. The clomping sound of hooves drew closer and she whimpered at the centaur. "You're stupid-ass Angel-fish bit me."

The being giggled. "No, silly girl. Your blood! It's edible!"

Miku looked down at her "bleeding" wrist, then pulled her lips to it and sucked, gasping. "It's Kool-aid!"

The centaur now grabbed her attention. "And silly girl. Angel-fish live in the sky!" He pointed up with a finger and Miku continued to beam. Now, translucent rainbow fish littered the sky. They were flying with wings that were at least three times bigger than two put together.

"Looks great maaaan." She reached up, the closest just out of reach. "If only Gumi was here…" she muttered to herself, standing on her tiptoes and attempted another swipe, "she's a little taller than me, nonetheless…" She finally grabbed one by the tip of its wings. She stared at it, debating as to whether to end it brutally or softly. Before she could set forth her decision, which was to snap its back on her knee, the centaur leaned over, taking it from her. He then pulled off one of the wings and threw the being back into the sky, it magically gaining another wing. All Miku could say was "whoa" and looked down at the bone sticking from the feathered limb. She pulled it out, careful not to break it, then observed it again.

"Just apply it to your wings," the centaur said, almost as if he's done this time and time again. She looked down at it, confused, then followed his gestures-rub it on. She reached behind her to do so and she smiled as they suddenly turned a bright sea-green color to match her hair. She giggled, extending her new wings and took off into the sky as if she'd done it millions of times. She watched the Angel-fish with a silly grin, then one flew over to her ear. What happened next took her by surprise, however, as it began to let out a moan-like sound.

"Au...Au...Au...Au…"

Each whimper went up chromatically and Miku narrowed her eyes. She searched the back of her mind to remember where she had heard it.

"Au...Au...Au…..AU!"

Miku snapped to attention, lying on her side with Gumi's face a mere few inches away from hers. A silly grin was painted on her lips as she giggled, causing Miku to sigh.

"Dammit Gumi," she whimpered, brushing teal hair from her face and huffed. Her girlfriend only laughed and kissed her.

"Dammit what? Isn't my version of 'ifuudodo' better? Or are you too stuck-up to say otherwise?" She laughed to tell her she was joking.

"You're in the song too, Gumi."

"And your point is…?"

Miku sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep, hopeful to finish the dream with the gay centaur again. "My point is, I was having a dream and you ruined it."

Gumi laughed and kissed her again.

"Really now? Was I in it?" Gumi giggled and rubbed up against her, careful to make their chests rub together as she began to sing the opening segment to "Pomp and Circumstance" again. Miku frowned, jutting out her bottom lip.

"No, but there _were_ gay centaurs that were half unicorn rather than a horse and flying fish and my blood was Kool-aid."

The green haired girl laughed again. "And? I know that's not all."

"No...Not exactly. I got turned into an angel."

"And I wasn't there? I would'a been the life of the party, man. But for real, what drugs were you on chick?"

"Meh, who knows," Miku stated, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, then she looked over at the alarm clock. "More importantly, what gave you the idea to moan in my ear at 2 in the morning? An erotic dream?"

Gumi chuckled. "I wish. Nah, it was really only because I woke up to pee and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to have a little fun."

Miku rolled over, making sure her face read that she was beyond unamused. Her girlfriend laughed and kissed her, this contact being longer and slightly deeper than the others, then she sat up, readjusting the tank top that was definitely too small for her. Miku's eyes involuntarily wandered over her chest before following up to her face. "I'mma make some cocoa. Want some?"

The teal-headed diva smiled and nodded, standing and following her out.

* * *

"Now explain to me, Miku," Gumi started, pressing the mug to her lips, "How is one a unicorn-centaur if the head is from the human?"

Miku laughed, trying to find a way to explain without sounding mentally off. "The one in my dream had a horn on his forehead anyway and-"

"A _male_? You said unicorn and I thought automatically you meant a female." She laughed uncontrollably for a moment, then motioned for her to continue.

"Yeah. A male. He was gay too. Anyway-"

"Gay like me?"

"Sure."

Gumi pumped her fist down to her chest as she muttered a "yes!" then recomposed herself. "Continue."

Miku giggled at her behavior before starting again. "His horn was on a human forehead, and it-get this-looked like an ice cream cone." Her girlfriend giggled between sips.

"Did it taste like it?" Gumi almost tried too hard to sound seductive.

"No idea, but his hair was made of bubble gum. I know that because he half-forced me to try it." She laughed, looking up at the girl before they both broke down into hysterical laughter.

"You were on something, that's for sure," Gumi remarked, setting her now-empty mug on the table.

"I must have been. You didn't sneak weed into dinner did you?"

"Nah, man." Gumi giggled uncontrollably then brushed her messy green hair from her face. "Like I would."

Miku smiled, walking over and kissing her softly. "Now I'm bored," she whispered and Gumi grinned, grabbing her wrist.

"I have the best idea…"

* * *

Gumi hummed merrily, holding Miku by the hand. Miku couldn't help but stare at her under the streetlights and stars. The girl seemed so happy, which made the girl smile. She looked back to the sidewalk, paying close attention to Gumi's song she was humming, then began to recite the lyrics with her. "Ano ne motto ippai matte choudai?"

Gumi looked to her and smiled. "Kalinka? Malinka? Gen o hajitte."

"Konna kanjyou doushiou ka?"

"Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?"

They looked to each other and giggled. Miku continued to sing. "Kandoryoukou five-two-four. Freud? Keloid? Ken o hataite. Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze sassato odore baka tamari."

Gumi giggled and stopped, forcing the singer to stop as well. She already knew what her green-haired girlfriend was up to, so she beat her to the punch by grabbing her other wrist and kissed her. Gumi smiled and let her shoulders fall kissing her back. As the kiss ended, they pressed their foreheads against each other with a smile, Miku letting out a small laugh. As if to plan it all along, though, Gumi opened her mouth. "Anata to watashi de rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?"

Miku laughed and kissed her again. "Ara ma tondetta adventure? Ashidori yugande one-two one-two."

Gumi only smiled and kissed her once more, then pulled away, grabbing ahold of her hand rather than her wrist as they continued to walk.

Not too long later, the girls approached an old, run-down convenience store. They stopped hand-in-hand in the front, staring at the LED sign that no longer worked. Gumi let go, walking around to the side. "The owners loved me as a kid, man."

"They don't now?"

Gumi shook her head. "They wouldn't. They're dead anyway. They were kinda old. But not." Miku nodded as Gumi jumped up on the lid of the trash can and peered inside with a mischievous smile. "They died when I was 10, but they would always let me come in at night and treat myself to drinks and shit." She pushed open the window.

"Can they do that?"

"I wouldn't think so," she grunted as she managed to push the rusty window open, "but they were a 'family friend'. They didn't like my mom and the way she acted after my dad died, but they pretended to so they could take care of me at times."

Miku frowned. Gumi had a rough childhood that she only mentioned once. They had met at a town square when Miku was 16 and Gumi was 17-two years before.

 _Miku looked up at the crying girl. She sat on a bench, her legs pressed tightly against her body. She was trembling beyond consolation, and her face was buried into her knees. She frowned, walking over and sitting next to her._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _The girl looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was threateningly thin._

" _O-Okay? Y-Yeah...I-I suppose…"_

" _I'm Miku...What's your name?"_

" _M-Megumi...B-But...Some friends call me Gumi…"_

 _Miku nodded, awkwardly reaching out. "Need a hug…?"_

 _Gumi nodded and accepted her hug, nuzzling into her shoulder. Words didn't need to be exchanged for either of them to know they were going to be okay._

"Miku…?"

Miku looked up at her girlfriend, who was halfway through the window. For the first time that night, or day in this case, she had a concerned look on her face. "You alright? Need to sit out for a bit?"

 _Must have dazed out…_ "No I'm fine." Miku faked a smile and grabbed Gumi's hand, which assisted her inside.

The inside almost seemed bare, aside from some stuff here and there. The beam from Gumi's phone's flashlight bounded off the walls and onto the almost empty shelves where snacks used to be. The green haired lesbian opened one of the doors, obtaining an old soda. She giggled, going to spin the cap off.

"I don't think that's sanitary…"

"Hm? It hasn't been opened."

"It'll still be bad."

"Nah, it'll be okay." Gumi smiled, not bothering to think about how old it really was before taking a swig. After a moment or two, she turned and coughed, resulting in a laugh from Miku.

"See? Told ya."

"Yeah, yeah, tastes like dirt," she commented, letting out one more cough before capping it and putting it on a shelf, grabbing a bottled water from her bag. She took a big gulp to get the taste out of her mouth and she giggled. Miku could only watch as she tried to figure out why-for the hundredth time-she was in love with this hooligan. The greenette began to laugh harder now and she fell over on her side from where she sat, spilling water all over her shirt. She didn't seem to mind or care though since she just lied there.

"You need help?" Miku asked, going over and sitting next to her, carefully not to sit in the water. Gumi didn't verbally answer due to her condition, so she just nodded. Miku gave her a half-amused smile and pulled her up, hugging her. Gumi giggled and looked over, a smile on her face. It was a smile that had been there for two years. Miku leaned in for another kiss, but at that moment, Gumi let out another moan, causing her teal girlfriend to stop short and shoot her an artificial glare. The other teenager gave her a satisfied smile before kissing her on the tip of her nose and stood.

"Might as well get out. Come on." She gave her a hand and tugged her up, not letting go as she went to the propped-open window. They climbed out and looked at each other before heading home.

* * *

Once in bed again, Miku watched the girl as she held onto her hand as she slept peacefully. She couldn't help but notice how at ease she seemed to be, which was a great feeling for the time. She sat up, looking at the alarm clock that read 5:34 am. She looked back to Gumi, still holding on to her, then lied back down with a yawn and closed her eyes.

Only to be woken up by the fake moans at nine the same morning.

* * *

 **By far the most fun I've had in writing a humor story. I wish I could do more Miku x Gumi (it** _ **is**_ **my OTP after all), but I'm pretty happy with this. Just wanted to throw out there, I own neither of the two songs in this fanfic-Matryoshka and Pomp and Circumstance (Ifuudodo). They are just songs that I adore (and I may or may not have been listening to the second one on repeat earlier. Oops). This story came to me as I was thinking about how mental their relationship could be, since in my mind, I've always pictured Gumi to be outgoing and almost never serious (and again, I ship her with a LOT more girls than guys). So I really do hope you enjoyed this story; I'm hoping it'll be one of the most popular ones I've got! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Leave a review for me so maybe I can make more Gumi x Miku madness in the future!**


End file.
